


Enjoying the Moment

by vattenmyt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cannon, F/M, First Time, Just loving on my bisexual queen, Maybe there will be plot in further chapters, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattenmyt/pseuds/vattenmyt
Summary: Oz and Willow lean into panic.Pretty much PWP at this point. If you like reading about caring safe sex, this is my offering!
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 5





	Enjoying the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar mistakes/ character inaccuracies etc. Just an expression of my sexual frustration in this quarantine time!

The words he had said to her, that this would happen when they both needed it, rang in his head. He knew Willow. She trusted that he thoroughly respected her thoughts and emotions, so when he kissed her out of a negative spiral, she knew it wasn't to shut her up, it was to calm her down. But there was something different about this. This time he needed her to calm him down too.

For the first time, Oz didn't think about the boundaries he had set for himself. As he gently pushed Willow back onto the bed, he let one of his hands stray from it's normal route from her ear, to her jaw, down her neck, then back up to her jaw again. She pressed into him as he trailed down the side of her chest, to her hip. His kiss slowed as he held her hip firmly, drawing small circles against the soft skin just above her jeans. He felt a wave of excitement run through her body as she tried to pull him closer. He smiled against her lips and let his hand return up her abdomen. He let his fingers graze up her breast and back to their route along her collarbone up to her ear.

Oz pulled away and looked at her flushed face, heard her ragged breath, and felt electricity run through him.

"Oz?" The anxiety and desire in her voice made his heart ache. Seeing her completely, her fear of the coming battle mixed with emotion for him laid bare lit him up, pulled off the normally cool and controlled exterior. He let the fire she fanned inside him flood his face. 

"You deserve nothing less than a divine Goddess. There is no one else I would rather spend the end of the world with. I love you, Will."

He saw the anxiety flare and then drain from her expression as she pulled him back to her, mumbling her love against his lips as she kissed him. His hand found it's way back to her breast, slowly circling her nipple beneath her sweater. He felt her hands make their way down his back, her fingers dipping beneath his shirt. Feeling her hands against his bare chest caused his hips to buck against her thigh. She had taken off his shirt many times during make outs, but knowing where they were going made everything electrical. The knowledge of how much she affected him, now he wasn't holding back, flashed hot across her eyes. After his shirt was on the ground, her hand stroked down his fuzzy chest. He felt her hand work on the button of his jeans. He was then jolted back out of the haze her hand so close to his cock inflicted by her flipping him beneath her. Suddenly, he understood how the alternate-universe vampire Willow was the same being as his beloved human Willow. The power she held over his body stoked her confidence and she kissed down his jaw. He let both hands push her shirt up and off, the rocking of her hips against his as she straightened up to reveal her bare chest beneath the sweater making his cock ache with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up, holding her ass to press her against him as he took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth. She moaned and ran her fingers in his hair, encouraging his mouth against her. His free hand ran up her leg, getting closer to new places. His fingers slowed, and curled against her inner thigh.

"Oz, please," she whimpered. His fingers uncurled and grazed against the seam between her legs. Her nipple slipped from his mouth as a wave of desire washed through her. He grinned.

"Do you like that?" Fire danced in his eyes. She nodded, trying to will his fingers against him again. He kept eye contact as two fingers split against her heat, rubbing slowly and deliberately against the dampening fabric. Her hips twitched as he stroked back between her legs and drew back again. They continued their path up until he unbuttoned her jeans. He slid the zipper down and reached between the fabric of her jeans and her cotton panties. She was wet and let out a small gasp as his fingers circled her clit through the cotton. He felt tension start to build in her core. He pulled back his fingers and she let out a frustrated breath.

He chuckled. His eyes searched for consent as he tugged gently on her jeans. She lifted from her knees and stood, sliding her jeans down her thighs and onto the floor beside their shirts. He did the same. They stood for a moment and took in each other's nearly naked bodies. Willow was the first to move back to Oz, her lips meeting his at the same time her hand found the fabric of his boxers. He moaned and she smiled. She pushed him back on the bed. He saw movement and she was on top of him, her hand stroking his length as she straddled him. It wasn't until he went to hold her ass that he realized her panties were off. He pulled away to look down. Her glistening lips hovered above her hand and his cock.

"Fuck, Will," he breathed as his eyes found hers. A mixture of vulnerability and brazen lust met him there. He touched the soft skin below her navel, trailing his hands down until his thumb slid between her folds. The hand on his cock slowed as she felt him slide his thumb along her slit, dipping into her for the first time. She rocked her hips, plunging him deeper inside her. He replaced his thumb with his middle finger, his strong guitarist hands sure against her inside. He encouraged her hips to ride against his hand, learning the way she most enjoyed his finger to pleasure her. His cock throbbed against her now still hand as she climbed to her peak. He returned his lips to her breasts, his free hand finding and steadying her waist. He took over the control of, now two fingers, working her pussy. She started to tense, her body spasming against his hand. One of her hands clutched as his head, the other ran scratches against his back. Feeling her nails dig into his shoulders spurred him on and his thumb found her clit. All at once, her body rode through her orgasm. He held her up, allowing her to fully fall into the waves of pleasure they had produced. He lay her back on the bed and smiled as he watched her breath return to her. 

When her brain had rode through her first non self-induced orgasm, she found his lips with hers. He felt her toy with the tension still bristling inside him. She ran her tongue up his jaw and tugged on his ear with her teeth. Her hand gently stroked the skin above his boxers. "That was amazing, thank you." she whispered in his ear. He distracted himself by pulling her in for a deep kiss. It wasn't very helpful, as her hand soon slid below the fabric and started stroking his cock in earnest.

"You are amazing," he panted into her lips. She rubbed the drop of pre cum from the tip of his penis, swirling the moisture around the head.

"Oz?" her voice was hesitant.

He focused all the attention he could muster with her hand still working his cock, "What's up Will?" he asked.

"I... As you know, I haven't ever, well, you know..." she licked her lips and looked at the hand slowly running up and down his shaft, "and I'm worried that I won't be... effective." she gave a small smile.

Oz kissed her gently, "You have nothing to worry about." He paused, "well, as long as you don't use teeth. Save those for other parts."

She smiled her brilliant smile. Nothing but that smile could have distracted him from the feeling of her hand on him. Even though they were just talking about it, he was taken by surprise when those beautiful lips found his cock. Her lips felt tentative against him, and she shifted herself to a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and murmured encouragements as her tongue explored him. He watched as she slid his head between her lips and sucked gently, as he had seen her do to a tootsie pop earlier that week. The sight of his cock disappearing between her perfect lips brought him close. He hadn't felt this sensitive since he first started playing with himself as a pre teen. He felt his balls react to the sensation and sight of her running her tongue from the base to the tip, licking off the pre cum.

"You good?" he smiled at her assessing the taste.

"Yeah, I just had no idea what it was going to be like," she looked at him, hard before her. "Was that...? Did you...?"

"No, that's just what happens before. Like you getting wet."

Hearing him talk so bluntly seemed to make Willow's breath hitch. She was one of the few people who had heard him talk for more than a sentence at a time. He felt like this was a good time to lean into that.

"When I cum," he paused to look her in the eyes, "I'm going to make sure you know exactly how amazing I feel." He gently guided her up and onto the bed. He began kissing down her stomach. "I also want to you to be feeling the same way," Another kiss, below her navel. "And in order to make sure you're feeling the same way," his lips landed right where her labia split, "I am going to show you how good a tongue feels," his nose nuzzled in the gathering of curly red hair as his lips found her clit. Willow gasped. He ran his tongue along her, tasting the product of her last orgasm. "You taste amazing," Oz licked another line up her pussy and swirled around her clit. He got up and grabbed his jeans. Willow sat up and looked puzzled until he pulled a foil packet out of his wallet.

"Wait," she got up too, stopping him before he ripped the package open. "I have one that's less abused," She turned to her night stand and pulled out a condom of her own.

Oz chuckled, "That's my Will."

He watched as she did her due diligence. He stroked himself as she checked the expiration date, even though he was sure she knew they were good. As wound up as he was, this was one of the reasons he loved her. She took the condom from the wrapper and pinched the tip, gently rolling it down onto his cock. He groaned and she kissed him chastely on the lips. The tension in the air shifted as they both realized what was next.

Willow stepped back and lay down, Oz following and kneeling at her hips. He brought her legs up and ran the tip of his cock along her folds. She looked beautiful laying before him, legs open and inviting. He leaned over, pressing his cock gently against her opening. He kissed her, and gently whispered, "You ready?"

She nodded.

He slid slowly into her. Her back arched. He gently rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and kissed her neck, allowing her time to adjust to him inside of her. Once her breathing slowed, he rocked his hips. His cock slid slowly out of her before he pressed back in, slowly picking up speed as she relaxed into the sensation of him filling her. The tension and his animalistic side grew. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders so he could thrust deeper, balancing his growing need with a pace Willow was comfortable with. He slowed down and reached a hand between her legs, feeling the spot where he buried into her. He slid his fingers in circles around her clit, and watched as her hands unconsciously flew to play with her own breasts. He focused his attention on finding the angles that made her squirm, dangerously close to cumming. He shifted her hips and her eyes flew open and she sat up, grabbing his head. She kissed and bit his lips between gasps and moans of his name. His arm circled around her back, supporting her as he drove harder into her, his fingers on her clit replaced by hers so he use that arm to support them. She nearly yelled his name as her body shook, her pussy clenching tightly around him. He pushed down his own orgasm until he felt her coming down, then allowed himself to fall over the edge, hips thrusting erratically and cum filling the tip of the condom. She fell back onto the bed and he dropped her legs, his hips shuddering a few more times until he pulled out. 

"Wow," Willow breathed, "That was.... wow." Oz smiled as he disposed of the filled condom. He joined her back in bed, letting his fingers roam her naked body, enjoying the shudders of aftershock running through her. They lay together, perfectly happy and enjoying the moment until Willow's phone rang.


End file.
